


Cliffside

by HorizontalSplash



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: ??? Kind of, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Canon, Short, tko is bad at talking to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizontalSplash/pseuds/HorizontalSplash
Summary: Enid finds T.K.O. by a cliff.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: High Quality Ok KO Fics





	Cliffside

“K.O.? K.O.?!” Enid calls out as she hurries through the woods. K.O. had run off without warning after a particularly brutal battle, and even with everyone searching, no one at the bodega had been able to find him. Thus, here she was, trudging through undergrowth just before closing time.

She passes the tree line, suddenly at the edge of a cliff. There’s a great view of the sunset here; its brilliant array of oranges and pinks splashes across the sky like an oil painting, unobscured by the trees. Enid would stop to enjoy the view, but she has a mission to complete.

She’s turning to leave when something moves out of the corner of her eye. A figure is curled up a little ways from the edge cliff’s edge, sitting under a tree. Enid spots the bright blue vest they’re wearing and sighs in relief. She calls out, “K.O.! Thank Corn, we were so worried—”

He looks up at her, and her throat closes up mid-sentence.

She slowly creeps over to him. He watches her the whole way and glares as she sits down a couple feet from him. Only after she makes it clear she isn’t going to try anything does he look away.

“What are you doing out here, T.K.O.?” Enid asks.

He curls up tighter. “Does it matter?”

“Well, you did freak everyone out by running away earlier, so...yes.”

He scoffs. “It shouldn’t.”

She sighs and lets it go. They watch the sun slip below the horizon, the sound of the wind rustling the leaves whispering softly in the background. At some point Enid remembers to text the others that she found K.O. She decides to omit the more turbonic part of the situation for the sake of their already high-strung emotions.

It isn’t until they can see stars that either of them speak. “I didn’t think you’d stay,” T.K.O. says.

“Better than closing the bodega,” Enid shoots back, before remembering he probably wasn’t the best person to be bantering with. She clears her throat. “I didn’t know you liked sunsets.”

“I don’t.”

“Right.”

He picks at the grass. “I don’t know how you’d think sitting with me is better than closing the bodega.” Enid doesn’t respond. He looks up at her through his hair. “I...I’ve done horrible things to you.”

“You’ve done horrible things to everyone.”

T.K.O. winces. “Yeah.”

“That doesn’t mean you haven’t changed since then.”

“Yeah?” He raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have any proof of that.”

“You just watched the sun go down with me for, what, thirty minutes? You wouldn’t have done that a year ago.”

“I guess so.”

Enid tilts her head. “What are you doing here, anyway? Aren’t you usually merged with K.O.?”

“I don’t know.” She raises her eyebrows, but he turns away from her. “It’s was just...that fight. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh.”

Silence settles over them once more. T.K.O. leans his head against the tree and closes his eyes. Enid falls onto her back, admiring the admittedly shoddy view of the stars. Guess this spot was only good for sunsets.

Bzzt. Enid blindly pats her pockets for her phone. Bzzt. She winces at the sudden light. There were two texts from Rad telling her that they had closed for the night, and then again about how her K.O. “owe him big-time” for covering for them. She groans and shuts off her phone.

T.K.O. looks at her around the tree. She jumps at the movement, having thought he’d fallen asleep. “They getting worried?” Enid shrugs. “We should probably head back, anyway. It’s...late.”

Enid hums in agreement. She stands and stretches her arms above her head. He heaves himself up more slowly, yawning. She offers him a hand, but he bats it away with a half-smile. “Don’t push it.”

Enid puts her hands up, rolling her eyes. “Suit yourself.”

They make the trek back to the bodega side-by-side.


End file.
